


在欲望沉沦

by 808bass



Category: All-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/808bass/pseuds/808bass
Summary: ABO/双A





	在欲望沉沦

**Author's Note:**

> ABO/双A

焉栩嘉站在窗边，双目无神地望着窗外。  
赵磊恰好经过这儿，他闻到焉栩嘉的信息素了。  
是松木燃烧生成的烟。

他刚刚喷了信息素掩盖剂。  
信息素掩盖剂与抑制剂有所不同，信息素掩盖剂能使Alpha的原生信息素被一种新的Omega信息素掩盖。  
他现在的信息素是奶油味的，闻着却不会让人觉得发腻。

他朝焉栩嘉走去，那股松香更浓了。他的手轻轻攀上焉栩嘉的肩。  
手感很好。  
他前倾着身子，吻了一下焉栩嘉的耳垂，试探性地舔了一下。  
焉栩嘉浑身一激灵。  
他赶紧回过头，“磊哥，你怎么……”  
赵磊不让他把话说完，直接亲了上去。  
他的嘴唇好软。  
赵磊轻轻舔舐地描摹着眼前人的唇形，舌尖顶了下两唇之间的缝隙。焉栩嘉顺势张开了两瓣唇，赵磊心中一乐，舌尖直接往里探。他霸道地扫过焉栩嘉的齿间，还挑逗性地舔了舔他的上颚。  
焉栩嘉哪经受过这样的刺激。他的第二性别才刚分化出来，也还不懂得收敛自己的信息素。他只能呆呆地站在那，任由赵磊亲吻他。  
赵磊的手一点也不安分，他的手从焉栩嘉衣服下端探进去，抚摸他光滑的脊背。  
焉栩嘉只觉得赵磊碰过的地方都像着了火一样。

赵磊终于放开他的唇，随即把他带入了房间，“咔哒”一声关上门，还把门反锁起来。赵磊一下把焉栩嘉推到床上，他扯开领带，手慢慢地把衬衫的纽扣都解开。  
“把衣服脱了。”赵磊看着焉栩嘉，像是猎人看着自己的猎物。焉栩嘉看呆了，赵磊的行为太性感了。他的性器都被刺激得勃起。  
“快点。”赵磊的声音冷淡，更刺激到了焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉死死地看着赵磊，然后慢慢地把自己身上的衣服都褪下。  
赵磊已经脱下自己的西装裤和内裤，两条白净的腿太吸引人眼球。他走到床柜旁边，找到一管新的润滑剂，他把包装拆掉，又走回到焉栩嘉面前。  
焉栩嘉此时才是浑身赤裸。傲人的性器直直地挺立在空气中。他的脸颊有点红。  
磊哥身材真好。焉栩嘉在心里说着。  
赵磊把自己的原生信息素释放出来。他的原生信息素是朗姆酒里的冰块。

他一步一步靠近着焉栩嘉。  
“你知道接下来会发生什么。还有一个机会，你可以现在就离开。”  
焉栩嘉怎么可能要离开，他心心念念的人就在眼前。  
眼前人是心上人。  
焉栩嘉摇了摇头。  
赵磊一下扑上去，他双手撑在焉栩嘉的头两侧。他低下头去，像信徒一样虔诚地吻在焉栩嘉的额头上。  
这样的小心翼翼让焉栩嘉心里一惊。  
赵磊吻住焉栩嘉的唇，焉栩嘉抬起手，把手放在赵磊的头上，随后加深了这个吻。  
焉栩嘉也回吻过去。  
两个Alpha之间怎么能说吻，这是一场没有血的厮杀。

焉栩嘉身上其实是没有一丝赘肉的，肉都长在合适的位置。  
比如说，臀部。  
赵磊拍了一把焉栩嘉的臀，是有技巧的，并不让他疼，但是会留下一个鲜红的印子。  
焉栩嘉只觉得性器胀得更疼了。  
赵磊摸了一下焉栩嘉的性器。 “小朋友，长得不错。”他坏笑。  
他用手指轻轻刮了一下前端，惹得焉栩嘉颤了颤。见焉栩嘉这样的反应，赵磊笑得更开心了。他上下撸动着焉栩嘉的性器，时而把玩着他的囊袋。焉栩嘉怎么受得了这样的刺激，他直接射了出来。  
高潮还在继续，他的大脑是空白的。  
赵磊抹了一把焉栩嘉射在他腹上的精液，把手凑近焉栩嘉的脸。  
“小朋友第一次吗？自己都没有解决过吗？”  
“量挺大。”  
“想尝尝自己的味道吗？”焉栩嘉听的懵懵懂懂，他目光有些涣散，伸出舌头舔了舔赵磊沾满精液的手指。  
赵磊的眼神暗了暗。  
“你自找的。”

Alpha终究还是Alpha，他们的身体生来就不适合承欢。  
赵磊挤出一坨润滑剂，在自己的手上抹了一点，剩下的全部塞入焉栩嘉的后穴。  
他探入一根手指，焉栩嘉就感觉怪怪的，身体也有点排斥，但他的性器又挺起来了。  
“你放松，不然会很疼。”他低头吻了吻焉栩嘉，试图让他放轻松。  
焉栩嘉尝试着让自己的身体放松点，赵磊又伸入了两根手指。  
“疼....”焉栩嘉瘪了瘪嘴。赵磊有些紧张地看着他，“很疼吗？”  
“没事，继续。”

润滑好后，赵磊一下抽出三根手指，焉栩嘉感觉自己好怪。  
体内好热，很痒，有什么快要流出来了。想要马上被填满。

“哥....”  
“热吗？这个是新出的具有催情效果的润滑剂。”  
“好热，哥你进来好不好？”  
“我进去哪里？嘉嘉不说清楚的话我不明白。”

“赵磊，操我。”  
“既然你都这么说了，那我得给嘉哥一点面子。”赵磊在自己的性器上抹了润滑剂，然后一下挺入。  
太满了，没有一丝缝隙。  
就好像他们两个天生就适合做这样的事儿。  
赵磊知道怎么才能让焉栩嘉更舒服。他九浅一深地抽插，速度并不快，但是碾过肠道的每一个敏感点。

“你里面好热，咬得我好紧。”  
“你为什么是Alpha呢。”  
“宝贝，我好想让你怀孕。”  
“你夹得我好爽。”  
“是让我射进去吗？”

赵磊不停地在焉栩嘉的耳边说一些下流话。  
他抽出性器，换了个姿势侧躺在床上，从背后抱紧焉栩嘉，再次插进去。  
焉栩嘉的腺体就在眼前，就暴露在他的眼前。  
Alpha与生俱来的占有欲鼓动他的心脏，想要标记，想要占有，想要焉栩嘉的世界里只剩下他一个人。

“我好想标记你。”但Alpha之间是标记不了的，至多在对方体内留下一个星期的，属于自己的信息素。  
但他还是一口咬了上去，牙齿破开那层肌肤，把属于自己的信息素注入进去。  
即使只是一个星期。  
总得留下点什么。

焉栩嘉被刺激得射了出来。赵磊也一样，滚烫的精液浇在肠道内。

空气中弥漫着两人信息素的气味。  
那味道冰凉中带着香，和沉闷的松香糅合在一块。在碰撞中溅起冰花与烟雾，又在炙热的火焰中融化成了热辣的朗姆酒香。

两个人在床上喘着气。  
“焉栩嘉。”  
“你是我的了。”


End file.
